Navidad Especial
by RB6114
Summary: Esta Navidad se convertirá en una inolvidable para nuestra pareja.


_Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

-Y entonces el príncipe besó a Blancanieves y ante el asombro de los siete enanitos, los animalitos del bosque y el propio príncipe, la bella joven volvió a la vida, pues el beso de amor rompió el hechizo de la malvada reina. Blancanieves se casó con el príncipe y expulsaron a la cruel reina del palacio, y desde entonces todos pudieron vivir felices.- Anunció el final de famoso cuento cerrando el libro que lo contenía y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a las niñas que estaban siguiendo su narración

-¿Y tuvieron hijos, sensei?-Preguntó con ilusión una de las pequeñas

-Claro que si, y les llamaron Tímido, Dormilón, Sabiondo, Mocoso, Feliz, Mudito y Cascarrabias – respondió con una sonrisa su profesora

- ¡Cómo los enanitos! – Gritó otra de las niñas

- ¡Me pido Blancanieves!- chilló con alegría una pequeña pelirrosa

-¡No! Blancanieves soy yo - detrás de este siguieron muchas frases similares formando una discusión por ver quien de las pequeñas era a quien besaba el príncipe.

Pero la profesora ya no les prestaba atención, cambió a las niñas por el reloj que adornaba la pared de la clase infantil, aún faltaban quince minutos para que finalizase el tiempo escolar, no es que no le gustase su trabajo al contrario, siempre le gustaron los niños por eso se decidió por magisterio, pero tenía ganas de llegar a casa, estaba cansada y quería descansar.

- Hinata-sensei - una de las niñas la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- contestó con una sonrisa a la hija de sus compañeros y amigos

- ¿Y tu cómo llamaras a tu bebé?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña

Un gran sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la bella joven junto con una sonrisa

- Seguro que el bebé de Hinata-sensei será muy guapo-

- Es verdad, Sasuke-san es muy guapo- Hinata no podía quitar ese sonrojo de su cara, y su sonrisa se agrandaba por momentos, a sus alumnas de apenas siete años les gustaba su marido, miró su anillo por un momento y recordó su boda sin duda, uno de los momentos, por no decir el mejor, más bonitos de su vida.

Si hace diez años le hubiesen dicho que Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más apuesto de la aldea terminaría siendo su marido, no lo habría creído.

- Hinata-sensei – una pequeña rubia de ojos azules la sacó de sus cabales – Tu, ¿No quieres tener hijos?

- Oh, - le sorprendió mucho esa pregunta – por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – preguntó curiosa

- Y si quieres tener hijos, ¿Por qué no los tienes? – En ese momento no supo que responderle a la pequeña

- ¡Porque la sensei será como Peter Pan!, Nunca crecerá y siempre será divertida – la aparición del gemelo de la antes nombrada niña la salvó de una pregunta que la había hecho pensar.

- ¡No!, Hina-sensei será como la Sirenita, se irá con su príncipe azul y tendrán muchos hijos, jaja - la ilusión de la hija de Kiba se podía incluso palpar en el aire.

- O como la Cenicienta…- interrumpió otra de las chicas de la clase, pero Hinata ya no les escuchaba, se sumergió en su mente, pensando en su futuro, su descendencia y su marido.

El timbre de la clase sonó anunciando el final de la clase y el principio de las vacaciones navideñas.

Se despidió de todos los niños que iban saliendo, hasta que, como siempre Sakura se quedó en clase, a Hinata le hacia gracia que siempre que le tocaba a Naruto venir a buscarla llegaba tarde, hubo veces que incluso ella misma tuvo que llevar a la pequeña a casa.

Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa donde la ojiverde estaba sentada.

Y se quedaron hablando sobre cosas triviales como siempre que se quedaba sola con ella, la verdad esa niña se parecía mucho a sus padres, tan segura de si misma como ellos.

- Sensei, ¿Quiere tener hijos? – le pregunto la pequeña

- Claro que si, que no los tenga no significa que no quiera tenerles – respondió sabiendo la siguiente pregunta que realizaría.

- ¿Y Sasuke-san quiere tenerlos? – Nunca había hablado de ese tema con Sasuke, siempre había dado por hecho que si que quería tenerlos, pero nunca se lo había preguntado, ¿y si se equivocaba?

- Pues la verdad, Saku…

- ¡Sakura, Hinata-chan! – El padre de la ojiverde apareció librándola de una difícil respuesta

- ¡Papi! – dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él, el mayor la cogió hasta elevarla a su altura y la acomodo entre sus brazos, la niña le dio un beso a su padre en forma de saludo. El rubio sonrió y la hizo unas leves cosquillas, con las que la pelirrosa soltó una graciosa carcajada

- Hinata-chan, siento haber llegado tan tarde pero es que un Hokage nunca descansa – Hinata se rio, esa era la escusa que siempre daba

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no tienes porque disculparte – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias Hina-chan, por cierto dile a Sasuke que mañana venga a mi despacho para darme los informes de la misión, y Feliz Navidad Hinata-chan – dijo despidiéndose

- Adiós chicos, felices fiestas – dijo cerrando la puerta de la clase

Aún tenia que recoger y ordenar el aula, y después limpiar la casa y hacer la cena para cuando venga Sasuke, su idea de descansar se le acababa de romper.

Había pasado cuatro horas desde que dejó la clase, estaba preparando los últimos retoques de la cena y Sasuke se había retrasado, ¿Le habría pasado algo? no, lo sabía, simplemente se habrá retrasado.

Durante todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en lo que pasó en su clase, y había llegado a la conclusión de que quería tener hijos y pronto, le pareció muy tierno la escena padre-hija de Naruto y Sakura y se lo imaginó siendo Sasuke con su hijo, cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su mente sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y una sonrisa adornó su rostro, le gustaba demasiado la idea y quería verla realizada.

Estaba decidida a que ese día le preguntaría a Sasuke sobre los hijos y hoy mismo probaría suerte.

Ya había terminado de hacer la cena y su marido aún no aparecía por la puerta, no podía preocuparse es uno de los mejores Ninja de élite, por no decir el mejor, dejó la cena tapada de forma que no se fuese mucho calor y subió arriba a preparar un baño de agua caliente, seguramente Sasuke lo agradecería.

Bajó a la cocina a ver como estaba la cena, por suerte no se había enfriado, de repente un relámpago se oyó por toda la aldea trayendo consigo una gran tormenta de agua y una gran apagón en la casa.

Se dirigió hacia los plomos de la casa que estaban detrás de la puerta trasera.

Gracias a que se conocía esa casa de memoria no se dio ningún golpe porque realmente no se veía nada, entre el silencio podía oír la cantidad de agua que caía.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta cuando iba a tocar la caja de los plomos, tocó algo que no se parecían nada a una caja ni a ningún otro objeto, estaba muy frio y húmedo, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándola la cintura y en ese momento cayó en que Sasuke había llegado, le dio una calurosa bienvenida con un gran beso.

- Hola Hina – en su voz se notaba su cansancio

- Sasuke-kun estás empapado, te helarás – dijo con una sonrisa

- Lo se – dijo Sasuke apoyándose en la mujer, colocando su cabeza entre la cabeza y el hombro izquierdo de la peliazul, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua cayeran del chico y provocando un escalofrío a Hinata.

Hinata encendió los plomos mientras Sasuke descansaba en su hombro, se encendieron las luces al momento y la joven pudo admirar la visión que se posaba frente a sus ojos, su marido se estiró y se apoyo en la pared dejando ver a su mujer que su camisa estaba empapada y se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación, un sonrojo le iluminó la cara y Sasuke al ver esto sacó una sonrisa socarrona, llevó sus frías manos al rostro de Hinata y la acercó hasta que la dio un voraz beso, sintió como las manos de su mujer se acoplaban a su pecho sintiendo el calor que de ellas salía

Al separarse Hinata le dijo que había un baño caliente esperándole y sin decir mas se fueron hacia la sala principal, ella se quedó en la cocina y él fue arriba al baño de su habitación.

Después de media hora Sasuke bajó a cenar y juntos compartieron lo que les había ocurrido ese día, pero Hinata no se atrevió a decirle lo que le quería preguntar.

Pasó una hora y juntos fueron a descansar.

* * *

_**POV SASUKE**_

Desperté ya descansado ayer vine demasiado agotado, la misión se complicó y tarde un poco más en llegar y para mi buena suerte llovía con un agua helada.

Me levanté con cuidado, no quería despertarla, parecía tan tranquila, ayer la noté un poco nerviosa en la cena aunque puede que sean cosas mías.

Me vestí y cogí los informes de la misión luego volvería a desayunar junto a ella, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Hinata es una de las mejores cocineras que he conocido, después de mi madre.

Llegue a la oficina del Hokage, quien iba a decir que al final el dobe conseguiría completar su sueño.

Entré y de pronto una niña pequeña me cogió el brazo, es igual que su madre.

- Sasuke-kun, al fin vienes – dijo la niña medio gritando, igualita su madre, miré a su padre que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, normalmente estaba contento pero esa sonrisa ahora era distinta.

- Sakura deja a Sasuke en paz – le dijo "afortunadamente" su padre

- Pero papá es que es muy guapo – Y solo tiene cinco años

- Sakura déjanos solos tengo que hablar con Sasuke de cosas de mayores – la niña hizo un puchero y se fue del despacho, menos mal.

- Toma – dije posando los documentos de la misión en cima de la mesa, volvía a sonreír de esa misma forma, lo que haga o deje de hacer me da igual

- Espera Sasuke, me gustaría hablar con tigo, siéntate por favor - me senté en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de la de Naruto, sabía que había algo detrás de esa sonrisa tan extraña

- Solo quiero felicitarte y decirte que seguro que serás más feliz de lo que eres ahora - ¿Por qué me dirá esto ahora? , quise demostrar mi confusión con mi rostro pero el dobe no lo captó

- Naruto, ¿A que viene esa afirmación? – le pregunté

- Sakura me contó lo que estuvieron hablando ella y Hinata ayer en la clase – Ahora si que estaba confuso, ¿Hinata?

- ¿De que hablas? – dije

- A ver, ayer cuando llegué a casa de la academia, Sakura me preguntó si tú querías tener hijos, claramente me sorprendió la pregunta, y me dijo que se lo había preguntado a Hinata y que ella no le había respondido - ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué le preguntan esas cosas a Hinata? Y ¿Por qué ella no ha respondido? – entonces la pregunté que por que le había preguntado eso a Hina-chan y bueno me contó que al principio estaban hablando sobre si Hinata quería tener hijos y ella respondió que si y después mi hija le preguntó eso, resulta que estaban hablando de que vuestros hijos serían muy guapos y todo eso, ya sabes cosas de chicas – terminó por decirme

- Gracias Naruto, Adiós – dije levantándome y yéndome

- Eh, pero Sasuke, respóndeme... – ya no le oía había cerrado la puerta y me dirigía a casa a hablar con Hinata.

No entendía muchas cosas, como el porque tienen que hablar sobre nosotros esos niños, porque Hinata le dijo eso a Sakura y lo más importante por que no le respondió a Sakura esa pregunta, estaba enfadado se notaba pero me daba igual. Tal vez por eso estaba tan nerviosa ayer en la cena, tal vez me lo quería preguntar, pensé entrando en los recintos Uchiha, de pronto se me ocurrió una gran idea, me vengaría. Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en mí antes de entrar a mi casa.

Cuando entré un olor a café me invadió y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba, mirando por la ventana tan ensimismada que ni siquiera me oyó entrar, me imagino que estará pensando, cogí el baso de café que había a su derecha y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia

- Hola Sasuke-kun – dijo dándome un eso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal con Naruto-kun? – estaba nerviosa, lo notaba

- Bien – dije mientras iba a la mesa a sentarme, en ella había zumo, tostadas, leche, magdalenas… todo tipo de comida que podría considerarse como comida para el desayuno.

Ella se sentó enfrente de mí y agarró muy fuerte el vaso, me lo iba a preguntar, lo sabía, fingí indiferencia mientras cogía una tostada y la untaba de mantequilla.

- Sasuke-kun… yo… bueno te quería preguntar… si, bueno yo – casi suelto una carcajada, hacia tiempo que no la oía tartamudear, olvidé lo gracioso que era – ¿Sasuke-kun tu quieres… tener… hi…hijos? – se sonrojó como hacia mucho que no lo hacía y bajó la cabeza, llegó la hora de mi venganza

- ¿Niños?, y tenerlos molestando todo el rato, con la de tiempo que se necesita, además son molestos y ruidosos, ¿para qué tenerlos? - dije mordiendo la tostada y mirándola, mi interpretación había sido sublime, pude contemplar su desilusión al oírlo, seguro que iba a llorar y nunca reconoceré a alguien que dentro de mi algo quiso levantarse y decirla que era una broma, que si que quería hijos, sus hijos, nuestros hijos que sería el mayor regalo que podría darme, pero llevaría acabo mi pequeña venganza - ¿porqué?, ¿No querrás tenerlos, no?

- Eh… no, yo sólo… era una pregunta – y sacó la sonrisa mas falsa que nunca he visto – yo… voy a cambiarme- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba, por un momento me arrepentí por hacerla sentir así y debo admitir que ese sentimiento no se me fue tan fácilmente.

Después de recoger todo lo del desayuno me dirigí arriba, tenia que entrenar, entré a la habitación y no estaba, me acerqué al baño y llamé a la puerta, tardó un poco en responderme, le dije que iba a entrenar y ni siquiera salió para despedirme, sólo me dijo un triste vale.

Tal vez me había pasado, ¡mierda!, Hina es muy sensible, ¿cómo se me ocurrió?, Tenía que descubrir una forma de arreglarlo.

Entrené durante horas y horas, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Cuando llegué a casa no había ninguna luz encendida, solo una nota encima de un plato tapado que decía:

_Sasuke estoy muy cansada, siento no poder esperarte, si la cena está fría puedes calentarla en el horno._

Mierda, y encima iba a cenar solo, tenía que cambiar esta situación y lo antes posible.

* * *

_**POV HINATA**_

Han pasado tres días desde que Sasuke me dijo que no quería hijos, me desilusionó demasiado y aún sigo en ese estado, lo peor es que creo que Sasuke-kun se esta empezando a dar cuenta, ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?, ¿Desde cuando a Sasuke le gustan los niños? Desde nunca, que tonta he sido, - pensaba mientras una lágrima caía sobre mi mejilla.

Hoy es 25 de diciembre se supone que Sasuke y yo tenemos que darnos los regalos que hemos comprado para el otro, pero no tengo ganas, se que en cuanto le vea lloraré y no quiero derrumbarme delante de él.

He estado todo el día en la cama igual que los últimos dos, no quiero levantarme, no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero tendré que hacer un esfuerzo.

Sasuke no llegará hasta las nueve de la noche, me da tiempo a prepararme.

Me duche, me peiné, me vestí y maquillé mis ojos para que no notase que he llorado, creo que se disimula lo suficiente.

Terminé a las siete y me puse a hacer la cena, tardé una hora y media, así que preparé mi regalo y esperé en el comedor, tengo que ser fuerte, no me puedo derrumbar, amo a mi marido y seguro que esto se arreglará.

La puerta del recibidor se abrió y entró Sasuke, tengo que estar feliz, estoy casada con el hombre más bello de la aldea, soy la envidia de todas mis alumnas - ese pensamiento me hizo reír lo suficiente como para recibirle con una sonrisa.

- Hola Hina – dijo acercándose a mí - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo mirándome, creo que en el fondo sabe que no estoy enferma – voy a asearme un poco y ahora bajo ¿Vale? – asentí, me dio un beso en la frente y subió.

Bajó en menos de diez minutos con otro atuendo y una bolsa en la mano, la dejó en cima de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa del comedor.

Fue la peor cena que he tenido con Sasuke, un silencio incomodo constante invadía la estancia por momentos, sabía que Sasuke nunca hablaría y si yo hablaba se que lloraría.

Acabamos rápido de cenar, y tocaba darnos los regalos, nos sentamos en el sofá y empecé yo, mi regalo fueron unos nuevos shurikens, ya que los que tenía estaban muy dañados.

Me lo agradeció dándome un beso en la frente, era su turno, cogió la bolsa y de ella sacó dos paquetes, ¿Dos paquetes? Quedamos en que solo comprábamos uno, entonces me explicó que uno era para mí y otro para los dos, me entró mucha curiosidad de repente por ese ultimo regalo, me dio el más grande y resultó ser el peluche que había visto hace tiempo, me había gustado mucho y me sorprendió que se acordara, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dio el ultimo paquete, era rectangular y no muy grande, lo abrí cuidadosamente y lo saqué del envoltorio.

Era… era… era un ¡Test de embarazo! Miré a Sasuke quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero qué es…?- dije mirándole sorprendida y con cierta ilusión

- Verás cuando fui a dejar los informes de la misión a la oficina Hokage, Naruto me dijo que su hija le contó la conversación que tuvisteis en la clase – mi rostro se sonrojó a más no poder, seguro que se enfadó mucho cuando se lo dijo Naruto – Hinata, nada me haría más feliz que tener hijos con tigo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hij…- no le dejé terminar me había abalanzado sobre él y le di el beso más enérgico que pude, al separarme noté que estaba llorando, pero está vez no era de tristeza, si no de alegría.

Sasuke sonrió, limpió mis lágrimas y me besó, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y después fuimos al dormitorio. Era feliz, como nunca lo había sido.

Después de un mes me enteré de que estaba embarazada, era un niño, mi alegría y la de Sasuke se disparó hasta no alcanzar límites, nunca olvidaré esa navidad, fue muy especial.

Fue una _Navidad Especial._

* * *

_**NOS LEEMOS**_


End file.
